Sentimientos
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Esas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con ella no las entendía, pero quería seguir descubriendo hasta donde podrían llegar, tocarla, sentirla, besarle, realmente no había sentido algo así jamás. [SaiIno. Si no te gusta el lemon shu].


_Hola niños!_

 _Aquí este mi más reciente proyecto._

 _Son 5 oneshots que bueno, narraran desde mi punto de vista como estalló el amor entre las demás parejas cannon:_

 _SaiIno, ShikaTema, ChoKaru, NaruHina (en este caso ya sabemos que pasó, pero tengo algo que contar también) y SasuSaku_

 _Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

 **~Sentimientos~**

o

O

o

Primavera.

Antes de The last.

—Entiendo. Le pediré a Ino que tengamos una cita.

—¡¿EH?! —el grito ensordecedor de los presentes hizo que el pálido joven sonriera más confundido de lo normal.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó calmado.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —Los ojos de Chouji parecían salirse de sus orbes—. No lo sé la verdad —se encogió de hombros volviendo a la normalidad—. Yo solo quiero más carne.

—A todas estas, Sai —inquirió con calma el estratega—. De tantas jóvenes que hay en la aldea, ¿por qué Ino?

—¿No es obvio acaso? —El Nara intercambió miradas con Naruto y Lee pero ambos negaron sin entenderlo.

—No lo es, para ser sincero —dijo Shino tomando de su té.

—Pero si es tan obvio que hasta yo lo entiendo, Ino es muy linda, ¿qué otra razón se necesita?

—Sí, Sai, en eso tienes razón, —Lee asentía con fuerza, asegurando que aquello era cierto—. Creo que de todas las chicas de la aldea Ino es la más sexy pero… Ino es…

—Simplemente es Ino ¡'ttebayo! —Exclamó Naruto sosteniendo con temor su cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo que te pasará si se llega a enojar?

—No me interesa —respondió con su calma sonrisa de siempre—. Con permiso, iré a buscar a Ino.

—¡Espera, Sai…! —El dramático grito de Naruto fue completamente ignorado.

—Está muerto… —susurró Shikamaru por lo bajo, ordenando una nueva ronda de barbacoa.

—Ino lo devorara como una serpiente a un ratón —advirtió _preocupado_ Kiba.

—Fue un placer conocerle y trabajar con él los últimos años —fue la silenciosa despedida de Shino.

—Se lo advertimos, no podrá culparnos luego —Chouji apretó los palillos con sincera desesperación—. Fue un honor…

—¡Llegó la comida! —Exclamaron el rubio, el perro y el gordo abalanzándose sobre el mesero.

o

O

o

La brisa recorría los arbustos y las copas de los arboles, sacudiendo levemente todo lo que estaba a su paso, rosando enredaderas haciendo que las pequeñas y delicadas flores se aferraran a los tallos que las sostenían.

—¡Ino-sempai! —Los gritos de algunas pequeñas niñas llegaron a los oídos de la rubia—. ¡Buenas tardes, Ino-sempai!

—Eh… hola —saludó sonriendo, sentándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura de las preescolares—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos en clases con Kurenai-sensei, nos están enseñando sobre las flores, pero al verlas pedimos permiso para venir a saludar —respondió una de ellas. Orgullosa y segura.

—Ya veo… —sonrió con nostalgia, aquella parecía una mini copia suya pues las demás niñas le seguían calladas—. Bueno, es un honor que quisieran hablar conmigo, debo admitir.

—¡El honor es nuestro! —Respondió de nuevo la pequeña—. Usted es miembro del clan Yamanaka, así que debe de saber todo sobre las flores y además, es tan hermosa como una princesa. Mi nombre es Inoue.

—Sí, bueno, gracias —desvió su mirada al grupo y con entusiasmo cada una de las niñas comenzó a presentarse, a excepción de una—. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? —La pequeña se encogió en sí misma.

—Sumomo… —respondió cabizbaja.

—Es un lindo nombre, Sumomo-chan…

—Gra…cias…

—Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no buscan la flor más bonita que encuentren y la traen, yo les diré como se llama, para que sirve y todo lo que quieran saber sobre ella, les parece?

—¡Sí, sempai! —Exclamaron las pequeñas corriendo en dirección al campo.

—¡Vamos, Sumomo, conseguiremos la flor más bonita de todas para ti!

—Sí.

—Siempre se repite… las flores vuelven a nacer en cada primavera… —susurró recordando a aquellas dos niñas de cinco años que muchos años atrás habían crecido en ese mismo lugar—. Me preguntó si también llegaran a pelear como Sakura y yo. —Se dejó caer levemente sobre la hierba.

—Hola —escuchó una voz y abrió los ojos suavemente, chocando el azul con el negro.

—¿Sai?

—Sí —respondió él sonriendo y ella se sentó en su lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó—. Escuché decir a Shikamaru algo de una reunión con todos los chicos.

—Es cierto, yo estaba con ellos. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho —aseguró con su típica sonrisa—. Pero, tuve que retirarme antes, necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante.

—¿Conmigo? —Sai asintió—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Tengamos una cita —parpadeó un par de veces, pero continuaba sin creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Debo de tomar tu silencio como un sí? Después de todo, dicen «el que calla otorga».

—No, no me quedé en silencio por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Eres idiota?

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? —Preguntó sonriendo y la rubia se levantó para encararlo.

—¿Quién fue? —Su rostro se distorsionaba más a cada instante—. ¿Naruto, Kiba, Chouji?

—Todos fueron a la parrillada.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —Gritó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuál es la apuesta? ¿Qué ganarás si digo que sí?

—Ganaré una cita.

—¡No, y dile a esos idiotas que no me metan en sus juegos de mierda! —Las niñas que acababan de llegar observaron emocionadas como la rubia partía en dirección a la aldea completamente enojada—. ¿Cuál es su problema? —Preguntó apoyando los brazos en la cama de Sakura.

—¿Estás segura de que no quería invitarte de verdad?

—¡No! Pero estoy casi segura de que fueron esos payasos. Cuando los vea me los comeré a todos y cada uno… —gruñó contra las sabanas y volvió a levantar la mirada—. No puedo hacer eso, engordaría, sobre todo si me como a Chouji.

—Eso sí… —ambas echaron a reír. Acomodó sus piernas para que Ino las usara de almohada—. Pero, ¿no has pensado que tal vez le gustes de verdad?

—No lo creo… —bufó.

—¿No recuerdas cuando lo conocimos? Dijo que eras hermosa.

—Sí… y que tú eras fea —Sakura le haló ligeramente del cabello—. Eso duele, frentona.

—Entonces no digas cosas innecesarias, cerda.

—Cómo sea, alguna vez me dijo que me llamó así porque al llamarte fea te habías enojado, así que quería saber si diciendo lo contrario yo no me enojaría, aún si no fuera cierto.

—En otras palabras, nos abofeteó en la cara a ambas.

—Prácticamente —suspiró—. Además, con ese idiota nunca sabes qué tontería dirá después.

—Es que Sai es muy sincero.

—¿Mmm?

—¿No lo sabes? —la rubia negó—. Bueno, yo he pasado más tiempo con él que nadie desde que llegó ya que fue asignado a nuestro equipo, pero, el problema de Sai es que siempre dice lo que piensa y siente. Al ser alguien que pasó tantos años aislado, no sabe cuándo debe callar y cuando debe seguir hablando.

—Ya veo… No lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas que razón tiene para invitarte a salir? —la rubia se dio vuelta para mirarla—. Conociendo a Sai… si es una broma de los demás te lo dirá de inmediato.

—Supongo que no pierdo nada con preguntarle… —ocultó su leve sonrojo contra la almohada—. Pero lo haré luego.

—Solo recuerda escuchar todo lo que tenga para decir.

Cerró la puerta de la floristería y tras estirar sus brazos subió a su habitación. Su padre estaba de viaje y aunque odiaba quedarse sola, Sakura había salido de misión con Naruto y Shikamaru iría con ellos, además, no le gustaba pedirle a Chouji que la acompañara, acabaría con la nevera en un instante.

Se recostó en su cómoda cama, duchada y cansada, cubriendo su cuerpo con el corto vestido de tirantes que usaba de pijama. Su largo cabello se esparció libremente sobre la almohada y las sabanas, con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana y su cuerpo curvilíneo de perfil amoldado a la cama cerró sus ojos. Mientras más rápido se durmiera, más rápido sería nuevamente de día.

—Hola —sus ojos azules se encontraron borrosos con los negros frente a ella.

—¡¿Qué mierda hacer aquí?! —Gritó tras caer de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo lo mejor que podía con su almohada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que no! —Se levantó del suelo, ocultándose con las sabanas de los ojos que le miraban expectantes—. ¿Qué tanto me vez? ¡Largo de aquí!

—Lo siento, solo me da curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —La sangre le hervía de furia.

—Siempre vistes con poca ropa, ¿por qué te cubres? —el pie de la rubia se estampó en su pálido rostro.

—Largo, Sai.

—Pero aún no me has respondido —tomó la pierna de Ino, halándola, haciéndola caer sentada sobre la cama—. He venido por esa razón.

—Te diré dos cosas, —se aferró a las mantas tras lograr soltar sus piernas—. La primera; no vuelvas a colarte en mi habitación de madrugada o no volverás a ver la luz del día, y la segunda; ¿desde cuándo se te metió en la cabeza la idea de según tú invitarme a salir?

—¿Es lo mismo que una cita?

—¡Sí, Sai! —resopló buscando calmarse—. Eres insufrible.

—¿Debería de besarte?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó exasperada, marcando distancia con sus manos—. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—Es que leí un libro…

—¿Un libro?

—Sí, y le comenté a los chicos sobre el libro…

o

O

o

En la barbacoa, unas horas antes…

—Me alegra que nos reuniéramos hoy, de vez en cuando debemos de salir solos y hacer algo de tiempo para hombres —aseguró Kiba recostado en su lugar.

—Yo fui obligado por ti a venir —se quejó Shino.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás.

—Da igual, yo solo vine a comer —aquella respuesta de parte de Chouji no sorprendió a nadie.

—Shikamaru y yo saldremos hoy de misión con Sakura-chan así que quisimos venir a comer antes de irnos, ¿cierto, Shikamaru?

—Mmm… de todas formas no había nada que hacer.

—Hola —todos volvieron sus rostros a Sai, quien se sentaba tan calmado como siempre junto a ellos—. Lamento llegar tarde. Estaba disfrutando de mi lectura y no quería interrumpirla para venir a ver un grupo de hombres.

—Discúlpanos por tomarte en cuenta, Sai —bufó el Nara rodando los ojos.

—¿De qué se trataba tu libro, Sai? —Preguntó Lee con curiosidad.

—De nada en especial. Es un libro sobre las relaciones interpersonales entre los seres humanos de diferentes sexos —asomó la revista para adolescentes y los ojos de los presentes le miraron con notorio desagrado—. La hermana de Hinata me la ha vendido a un muy buen precio.

—Fuiste estafado —declaró Kiba y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

—No lo creo, tiene mucha información interesante sobre las mujeres.

—Claro que la tiene, es una revista para chicas después de todo —Chouji tomó la revista tras retener la risa y comenzar a comer.

—Deberías de ponerla a prueba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si crees que realmente funcionan estas tonterías, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—Es una gran idea —respondió el pálido hombre rascando su barbilla—. Probar si esto funciona será de seguro más divertido que sentarme a comer carne con un montón de hombres.

—Entonces ándate a la mierda —bufó Kiba atorándose de comida.

—Aquí dice que a las chicas las debes de invitar sin que se lo esperen —siguió Naruto el juego leyendo—. Date prisa e invita alguna chica a salir.

—Además, dice que ellas le llaman _tener una cita_. —las manos de Shikamaru sosteniendo su barbilla como una chica hizo que todos soltaran una risotada burlona—. Anda, de seguro te divertirás más hablando sobre sus sentimientos y esas tonterías que en una aburrida barbacoa con tus amigos.

—Entiendo. Le pediré a Ino que tengamos una cita.

o

O

o

—Eso fue lo que pasó —su sonrisa era tan perturbadora que ella dejó de mirarle a la cara.

—Por favor vete —pidió calmada—. No tengo interés en ayudarte a comprobar si te estafaron o no.

—¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido tener una cita.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir esa palabra?

—¿Cita?

—¡Sí!

—¿Por qué? Quiero una cita, tengo que decirla.

—Si es simplemente por una estúpida revista no es realmente una cita.

—¿Entonces, cómo sería una cita?

—Eres un caso… —acariciaba sus sienes buscando calmarse—. Solo vete, necesito dormir.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó e Ino se quedó viéndole fijamente.

 _«…El problema de Sai es que siempre dice lo que piensa y siente. Al ser alguien que pasó tantos años aislado, no sabe cuándo debe callar y cuando debe seguir hablando.»_

—Realmente… ¿no lo entiendes?

—¿Entender que cosa?

—Esto es una broma… —rió levemente y suspiró vencida—. Ven mañana a la floristería, al medio día mi padre estará así que podré salir contigo en esa cita.

Él no dijo nada, despareció por la ventana con su característica sonrisa y ella rendida se deshizo en su cama. Algo le decía que no estaría del todo sola esa noche.

—¡Me voy! —avisó a su padre saliendo de la tienda.

—Hola —saludó Sai a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con su típica sonrisa calmada.

—Ok… primera regla; mantén distancia —respiró hondo—. Te explicaré como funciona esto de las citas así dejarás de molestarme.

—Como tú digas.

—A todas estas, ¿por qué me pediste a mí lo de la cita y no a Sakura? De seguro ella te hubiese ayudado.

—Yo quería tener una cita contigo —respondió y ella detuvo su andar, girando su rostro donde él no pudiera verlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—No hables —apresuró su andar, adelantándose.

—Pero, si no hablo, no podremos conversar durante la cita.

—Eres imposible… —bufó caminando delante—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No, según el libro, debemos de ir a donde tú quieras.

—No es un libro —se quejó arrebatándoselo—. Es una revista —finalizó arrojándola a un cesto.

—Entiendo, pero dime, ¿dónde quieres ir?

—A cualquier lugar.

—Creo que no estás siendo sincera. Puedes decirme a donde quieres ir.

—Está bien —suspiró rendida—. Vamos por algo de comer.

—Bien —sonrió y cuando ella comenzó a caminar delante tomó la revista para guardarla.

El almuerzo en uno de los restaurantes menos concurridos de la aldea fue para ella la mejor opción. No había mucho que decir, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas enseñarle que aquello era una tontería, aunque él dijera que no lo era.

—Estoy cansada —se quejó al detener su andar en una de las calles.

—Podemos sentarnos si quieres.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que estoy cansada de esta cita. ¿Qué buscas ganar de esto? Ya te dije lo que podía decirte, una buena comida, un paseo y la llevas a casa, tal vez unas flores, algunos dulces para conquistarla. No sé que más decirte, así que demos esto por terminado y no me sigas.

—Pero dices que debo llevarte a casa y aún no llegamos.

—No, no debes de llevarme a mí, todo esto, es para saber cómo tratar a alguien en una cita, ¿no?

—No, te pedí una cita, porque quería tener una cita contigo.

—Es decir, que esto es… una cita… ¿de verdad?

—Sí —respondió calmado, acercándose más a Ino—. Te lo dije desde el principio. Quería tener una cita contigo. Solo eso.

No hubo más palabras que de los labios de la rubia pudieran salir. Estiró su mano para que él la tomara y con la cara gacha para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas le guió hasta la puerta de la floristería.

—Mañana, ¿te gustaría hacer algo también? —preguntó sonriendo y ella solo asintió sin decir nada—. Entonces, hasta mañana —se acercó despacio y sin mediar palabras roso sus labios contra los de una atontada rubia—. Fue más divertido salir contigo que ir con los chicos a la barbacoa.

—Ino, ¿llegaste? —la rubia acababa de entrar, con el rostro completamente rojo y la mirada perdida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió tropezando algunas plantas del mostrador—. Iré a ducharme…

Una eternidad en el baño y toda la noche sin dormir la llevaron al día siguiente.

—Me alegra que aceptaras —dijo saludando y ella desvió la mirada.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todas formas.

—Que bien.

No dijo nada, solo la tomó de la mano y comenzó a halarla por las calles concurridas de Konoha, siendo por instantes el blanco de las miradas de algunos de los antiguos 9 novatos que incrédulos vieron pasar la extraña pareja. Sai sonreía entusiasmado mientras Ino ocultaba su ruborizado rostro tras su largo cabello rubio.

—Estuve leyendo toda la noche para hacer algo especial —dijo mientras le cubría los ojos en alguna parte del bosque.

—Te dije que no tienes que estar leyendo revistas ra… —sus ojos fueron descubiertos y un manto tendido con comidas caceras sobre él, en un pequeño campo lleno de flores entre los arboles le quitaron el habla.

—Sé que te gustan las flores, así que espero que esto te agrade también.

—Sí… es increíble.

Se sentó en el lugar indicado y de alguna manera la conversación comenzó a fluir, justo cuando dejó de preocuparse por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No! —exclamó riendo—. Te juro que le dije a Sakura que era mi culpa, pero bueno, ya estaba hecho.

—Quieres mucho a Sakura, ¿cierto?

—Sí, creo que sí. Hemos estado juntas desde que teníamos 5 años y aunque en algunas ocasiones discutimos, siempre estamos una para la otra cuando nos necesitamos. No confío en nadie más que en ella.

—Ya veo… Entiendo ese sentimiento.

—¿Eh?

—Confiaba en mi hermano más que en ninguna otra persona y éramos realmente cercanos, no podría reemplazarlo jamás pero, con Naruto y los demás, tengo un sentimiento familiar, puedo confiarles mi espalda y sé que no me van a fallar.

—Sí, bueno, de eso se trata el ser amigos y compañeros.

—Sí, como Shikamaru, tú y Chouji.

—Ellos, son como mis hermanos, los 3 somos hijos únicos así que de alguna manera gracias a estar juntos comprendemos el sentimiento de tener un hermano.

—Lo sé. Alguien no tiene que tener tu sangre para ser tu hermano.

—No realmente…

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Alguien con quien no compartes un lazo sanguíneo y que no es tu hermano por afecto, ¿cómo es posible querer pasar tiempo con esa persona?

—Bueno, ahora yo no entiendo lo que intentas decir.

—¿Por qué me gusta estar contigo? —preguntó directamente—. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto mirarte?

—Yo no…

—Es extraño, este sentimiento, no lo sentí antes… aunque eres extraña en muchos aspectos te vez muy linda, aun cuando te enojas y gritas cosas que por ser mujer no deberías de decir.

—Sai, es suficiente, creo que solo estás confundido, como tú mismo dices, no sabes ni siquiera lo que sientes y —unos labios callaron los suyos.

—¿No sentiste algo extraño en el cuerpo cuando te besé ayer?

—Eso es normal sentirlo si alguien te besa repentinamente… y no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No, es diferente, cuando iba temprano a tu casa una joven me dijo que le gustaba y me besó y fue extraño.

—¿Cómo puedes besarte con una chica cuando vas a tener una cita con otra?

—No lo sé, ¿eso está mal?

—¡Claro que lo está! —Sus dientes chillaban—. ¡Lo peor de todo es que me lo cuentes!

—Pero, —la ignoró por completo—. Cuando me despedí de ti quise probar y ver que se sentía y fue completamente diferente.

—¿De verdad…? —él asintió sonriendo.

—Hace un momento, quería confirmarlo, pero aún tengo mis dudas —susurró acercándose a ella—. ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

—S-sí… —respondió dejando que los labios de su pálido acompañante se apoderaran de los suyos. Esta vez con más fuerza que las anteriores.

De rodillas frente a ella se apoyó hacia adelante en sus manos, moviéndose adelante cada milímetro que ella retrocedía. Sus labios luchaban por mantenerse junto a los de ella, que levemente se alejaban en un escape silencioso.

Sai la dejó, mostrando ante Ino una mueca en el rostro que ella jamás le había visto, su rostro estaba serio, tanto que sintió algo de temor.

—¿Sai…?

—¿Por qué te alejas?

—Yo no…

—Eso es trampa —volvió a sonreír y con una de sus manos tomó la cintura de Ino, halándola contra él, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas—. Mejor.

—¡Espe…!

Estaba presa, entre los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. Dejó de luchar cuando por un instante sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos negros tan intensos que la desmoronaron por instantes. Se sujetó del fuerte cuello masculino y sin la más mínima intención de huir más se quedó colgada de aquellos labios que tan dulces se le hacían.

Realmente disfrutaba de lo que su cuerpo sentía al tenerla a su merced. Era bonita, eso estaba demás decirlo y su cuerpo bien cuidado se ajustaba perfectamente a sus brazos. La piel que sentían sus dedos gracias a su vientre y espalda descubiertos le erizaba los bellos del cuerpo. Era suave y delicada, además, como bono, podía sentir como daba pequeños saltos cuando la tocaba de la forma correcta.

Quería saber más, sentir más así que dejó que una de sus manos se resbalara hasta las piernas de la rubia, dejando que se escabulleran por la abertura a un lado de la falda.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Ino alejándose en el acto—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Estaba tocándote.

—¡Eso es a lo que me refiero!

—Pero nos estábamos besando.

—¡No tiene nada que ver!

—Pero el libro que me prestó Kakashi-sama…

—¡No vuelvas a guiarte por los libros de ese viejo pervertido! —Le tomó de la camisa, y lo dejó nuevamente para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que teníamos una cita divertida.

—No Sai, dejó de serlo cuando quisiste pasarte de listo.

—Solo pensé que tendríamos sexo —la mano de Ino se estampó con fuerza en su rostro y al instante ya no la vio más frente a él—. Supongo que se enojó. Debería de pedirle una opinión a alguien.

—¡Yo! —se dio la vuelta y una silueta familiar apreció frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

—Temari-san… —se inclinó levemente como saludo—. Por primera vez me da alegría verle.

—¿Por primera vez? —un tic apareció por momentos en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿De qué se trata? —aquel escenario y la mano marcada en el rostro ajeno despertaron su curiosidad.

—Veras… —narró los acontecimientos—. Pero solo se enojó, me golpeó y se fue, no lo entiendo.

—¿Por qué de todas las mujeres de esta aldea tenías que fijarte en la más… mujer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ino es… como una flor… —dijo buscando las palabras menos ofensivas para describirla—. Es lo que he visto, es toda alegre y femenina y romántica y me dan nauseas de solo pensar en eso… la cosa es que, no debiste decirle algo así.

—Pero en el libro…

—Sí, lo entiendo, es algo normal, el irte a ese paso con tu pareja pero… Ino es…

—¿Qué debería de hacer para que ya no esté enojada?

—Pues… haz algo cursi por ella.

—¿Algo cursi? —Temari asintió.

—Sí, flores, chocolates, esas cosas que le gustan a las chicas. Pero aún así, no creo que vaya a tener sexo contigo.

—Ahora no, pero cuando este feliz tal vez si lo haga.

—Eres extraño.

—Tú también —respondió sonriendo—. Por cierto, tal vez las nauseas no sean por Ino, la verdad estás más gorda que la última vez que nos vimos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó, pero ya no estaba el agresor.

En la aldea, un par de horas más tarde, en la floristería Yamanaka…

—Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto por favor —despedía Ino a otro cliente, buscando distraer su mente con el trabajo.

—Ino, saldré un momento, cuida la tienda por favor.

—Sí, padre —le despidió en la entrada y volvió a su lugar en el mostrador.

 _«—¿Por qué te alejas?_

— _Yo no…_

— _Eso es trampa —volvió a sonreír y con una de sus manos tomó la cintura de Ino, halándola contra él, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas—. Mejor.»_

—¡Diablos! —gritó luchando por borrar los recuerdos de su mente—. A su orden… —saludó con el rostro hundido en la vitrina al escuchar la campanilla de la entrada.

—Quisiera las flores favoritas de la tendedera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dándole la espalda.

—Ya lo he dicho, quiero unas flores. ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

—Esto que haces es ridículo —bufó dejando el mostrador—. Sal de la tienda, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Pero estás enojada. Vine a disculparme —la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él—. ¿Vas a seguir enojada mucho tiempo? Porque quiero besarte de nuevo.

—No lo sé, no sé por cuánto tiempo estaré enojada, pero aunque se me pase el enojo no volverás a besarme, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó e Ino respiró hondo—. ¿Acaso a ti no te gustó?

—No…

—Yo pensaba que te había gustado. Después de todo, tu cuerpo estaba muy relajado también y…

—¡Largo! —gritó golpeándole con uno de los ramos—. Que te quede claro, Sai, no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima y no, no tendré sexo contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no pienso acostarme contigo solo para que aclares tus dudas sobre lo que sientes, que por cierto se llama excitarse y es normal.

—Entonces el libro de Kakashi si tenía razón.

—Solo vete, por favor.

—Te ves linda, cuando estás enojada.

—Y deja de decirme que soy linda…

—Pero lo eres —respondió tomando un mechón de aquel largo cabello—. Me gusta mucho tu rostro.

—Esto es una locura —susurró al viento antes de colgarse del cuello de Sai—. Dejaré que me beses, pero nada más que eso.

—Cómo tú quieras —la tomó de la cintura y fundió una vez más sus labios con los de ella.

Mordía y succionaba sus delicados labios, escondidos detrás del mostrador como si su vida dependiera de ello. Apretándola más contra sí cada vez que se quejaba o reaccionaba a su tacto.

—Ino, estoy de vuelta, ¿dónde estás?

—¡Aquí! —exclamó de pie en el mostrador—. ¡Subiré a mi cuarto a ducharme!

—Está bien…

—¡No olvides cerrar! —gritó corriendo escaleras arriba—. Eso fue… si mi padre te hubiese visto… —reía por lo bajo recostada a la puerta de su habitación.

—Supongo que se hubiese enojado.

—Mucho…

—Pero no me vio —ella negó sonriendo y él activó el bloqueador de la puerta—. Entonces no hay que preocuparnos por él.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró cuando sintió la cama contra su espalda y el cuerpo de Sai sobre ella.

—Nada, solo quiero permanecer más tiempo junto a ti.

—Eres raro… —susurró al notar que ya no intentaba besarla ni tocarla, solo se había acostado a un lado, usando su pecho como almohada y se había quedado ahí en silencio—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No… solo me siento feliz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora tengo una razón importante para volver cada vez que salga en una misión.

—Sai… —no se atrevió a decir nada más, se aferró a su espalda y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por lo que sentía en aquel momento.

A la mañana siguiente…

—Mmm… —abrió sus ojos y el peso ya no estaba en su pecho. La luz del sol entraba brillante por su ventana y al mirar a un lado encontró un pergamino—. _No estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Debía salir de misión pero no quise despertarte, te veías muy hermosa durmiendo. Volveré en una semana._

Terminó de leer y sonrió al ver el dibujo que estaba debajo de la nota. Era ella, durmiendo en su cama. Probablemente lo había hecho antes de irse. Volvió a enrollarlo y lo guardó con cuidado en una de las gavetas junto a su cama.

Esa semana pasó demasiado lenta para ella. En el fondo deseaba que llegara pronto el día en que pudiera verle.

—Tenemos trabajo, Ino —escuchó decir a Shikamaru en la puerta de la floristería y bajó la mirada vencida—. Vendré por ti en una hora.

—Entiendo… —respondió volviendo a sus labores—. Se supone que llegaría hoy —pensó quitándole los pétalos marchitos a las rosas—. Tal vez se atrasó. Me enteraré al volver en un par de días.

Subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella para preparar su equipaje.

Unas manos desde atrás sujetaron su cintura y unos labios que ya conocía se afirmaron en su cuello.

—Te extrañé —dijo sonriendo al soltarla—. Supongo que así es como se siente extrañar a alguien.

—Pensé que no te vería antes de irme.

—Eso hubiese sido muy poco productivo —respondió y metió su mano en su bolsa—. Escuché que saldrías de la aldea así que vine de inmediato para darte esto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con la bolsita en su mano.

—Un anillo.

—¿Qué…? —cayó sentada en la cama.

—Sí, estuve leyendo un libro y decía que un anillo… —Ino lo besó.

—No lo arruines con tus estúpidos libros.

—Entiendo —volvió a besarla, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Por culpa de la gravedad sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama y aunque estaba advertido intentó sentir un poco más, tocar un poco más… volvió a meter su mano bajó la falda de la rubia pero esta vez, antes del golpe en rostro pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido contra sus labios al tocar aquel lugar tan intimo para toda mujer.

Ella no dijo nada, solo giró su rostro con un puchero en sus labios y él sonriendo le sujetó el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo, solo para besarla, para volver a hacer suyos aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Cada instante le gustaba más lo que sentía, todas las muecas que ella hacía con el rostro cuando él pasaba de los límites planteados con anterioridad solo le incitaban a continuar saltándose las normas. No le importaba si iba a recibir un golpe por ello, soltó el único botón que mantenía el largo trozo de tela morada en su lugar y levantó de un tirón la minifalda negra que quedaba debajo de esta.

—Sai, no —le reprendió pero fue ignorada por completo.

—Serás mi esposa, no importa que te toque.

—Si importa —respondió luchando contra las manos que pasaban más allá de dónde debían llegar.

Siguió besándola, y haciéndola enojar con sus abusos hasta que terminó dejándola únicamente por los golpes de Inoichi avisando que Shikamaru había llegado.

o

O

o

Transcurrieron 2 meses hasta el día de la boda. Pero durante la celebración todo fue considerablemente normal.

Sin embargo, tras la hora loca…

—Estoy cansado, ¿tú no?

—Sí, un poco —respondió la rubia aferrada a su brazo.

—Bien, nos vamos.

—¿Qué? Pero es nuestra fiesta, no podemos irnos.

—Si podemos.

—Pero…

—Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo porque no eras mi esposa, ¿crees que te me vas a escapar hoy también?

—¡Sa-Sai! —el aludido puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

—Nadie se dará cuenta.

—Supongo… pero… —no pudo objetar, ya estaba en los brazos de Sai siendo raptada de su propia boda.

—¿Todos vieron que acaban de huir, o solo fui yo? —preguntó Naruto comiendo un trozo de pastel.

—Sí, todos lo vimos, lo entenderás algún día —le susurró Shikamaru sonriendo.

—Eso fue de muy mala educación —se quejaba Ino quitándose los zapatos en la puerta del departamento que ahora compartiría con quien acababa de convertirse en su esposo.

—Bueno, tendrán que entenderlo algún día —Ino rodó los ojos y él se acercó, acorralándola contra la puerta—. Más importante que eso… —apretó con ambas manos el trasero de la rubia, atrayéndola con fuerza hacía él—. Ya no puedes huir de mí.

—No pensaba hacerlo…

—Lo sé —susurró contra su cuello—. Sabía que si te pedía matrimonio lo iba a conseguir.

—¿Qué? —lo empujó, haciéndolo chocar contra una mesa—. ¿Te casaste conmigo solo por eso?

—No, pero te vez hermosa cuando te enojas —respondió levantándola en sus brazos.

Entró a la habitación, llevándola como a una princesa hasta dejarla caer sobre su cama. La rubia temblaba como gelatina. Sus manos sudaban y sus ojos no lograban enfocarse en el rostro de quien se acababa de robar su apellido.

Sai se acercó a ella, acariciando suavemente su piel sobre las pantimedias, desde la punta de sus pies hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Para él aquel sentimiento nuevo era indescriptible, y aunque no era la primera vez que se sentía así, se atrevería a jurar que solo se sentía así cuando estaba junto a ella. A esas alturas no tenía que tocarla o mirarla, solo pensar en ella le enloquecía y no sabía porque.

Metió sus manos bajo el vestido y suavemente comenzó a deslizar las delicadas medias con sus manos, rosando suavemente la piel que quedaba descubierta con sus dedos, con tal suavidad que lo disfrutaba en cada poro de su cuerpo y estaba enloqueciendo a su esposa.

La rubia gimió con suavidad al sentir los labios masculinos besando la punta de sus dedos. De alguna manera se sintió extraña y los escalofríos que venían recorriendo su cuerpo en las últimas semanas aumentaban a cada instante. Sus piernas, sus muslos, todo era tocado por aquellos labios, como si marcara territorio, si marcara una línea invisible que delimitaba lo que le pertenecía, los lugares que nadie más podría tocar.

Ocultó su mirada al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla. Él sonrió ante aquellos gestos de inocencia que le recordaban que no estaba yéndose a la cama con cualquiera. Se separó de ella lo necesario para poder tomar el borde del yukata en su escote y abrirlo completamente para él.

La luz se apagó.

—¿Ino? —preguntó y ella se aferró a él, abrazándolo.

—Es vergonzoso si me estás mirando todo el tiempo.

—Pero quiero verte —susurró a su oído.

—En serio… no puedo —respondió enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—Está bien —se dio vuelta, sentándose sobre la cama y sentándola a ella sobre él—. Mañana quitaré el apagador de un lado de la cama.

Ella rió y regresó sus labios a los de él, sujetándose de sus hombros. Sintiendo como el miembro masculino crecía bajo su entrada. Estaba sentada justo sobre él y no supo en qué momento pero sintió flojo el yukata y las manos meterse entre la tela y su piel, acariciando cada centímetro de su cintura y su espalda.

Sai tomó sus manos, guiándolas dentro de sus ropas, ayudándola a retirarle la parte superior de su traje de bodas, imaginándose lo avergonzada que estaba en aquel momento, riendo a momentos cuando ella se quejaba de que la guiara a tocar su pene sobre el pantalón.

—Ino… —la llamó y ella dejó de empujarle—. No estoy seguro, pero, todos los libros que he leído apuntan a una misma dirección —ella rodó los ojos, esperando que le dijera alguna estupidez—. En verdad, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Sai… —se abrazó más a él, besando sus labios—. Yo si estoy enamorada de ti.

Él rió de lado, definitivamente, lo que sentía estando con ella, no lo sentiría jamás con nadie más. Sintió las manos de ella sujetar su miembro dentro del pantalón y haciendo uso de su fuerza se levantó lo suficiente para sacarse los pantalones sin bajarla de sus piernas.

Tomó lo que quedaba del yukata y lo arrojó lejos, devolviéndola a la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ella. Tomó las pantis y las quitó de su lugar, pasando uno de sus dedos sobre la entrada femenina. Estaba húmeda y esa sensación hacía que excitara más. Pasó un segundo dedo y comenzó a rozar con insistencia ese lugar, sujetando ambas piernas a los lados para acercar su rostro. La rubia gimió al sentir la lengua de Sai lamiendo aquel lugar. Su cuerpo temblaba y cada vez que él succionaba o metía su lengua entre sus labios vaginales se arqueaba por el placer que aquello le provocaba. Era una placentera tortura, una que debía soportar por hacerle esperar.

Aquello le encantaba, verla contraerse por lo que él hacía, escucharla gemir su nombre le estaba enloqueciendo. Siguió lamiendo y chupando, metiendo dos dedos en la entrada femenina durante el proceso, ignorando las advertencias de su ahora esposa. Un gemido con fuerza salió de los labios de la rubia y sobre sus dedos pasó el líquido que de ella salía.

Sonrió y lo lamió, haciendo que ella se arqueara nuevamente en sus brazos. Subió por su vientre, besando suavemente cada centímetro de su piel, hasta llegar a sus labios. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y sujetó la punta de su miembro para llevarlo a la entrada. Ella se quejaba por el dolor, pero se negaba a detenerse cuando él se lo preguntaba.

Con lentitud y paciencia entró. Ella lloraba y mientras usaba sus dedos para secar sus lágrimas entró por completo. Se sentía tan bien. Caliente, húmedo. Era una sensación inigualable.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando al moverse un poco ella lo apretó. Estaba sudando, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cuidado de no lastimarla. No necesitaba ir demasiado rápido para disfrutarlo, el solo sentir las uñas que se enterraban en su espalda le estaban haciendo abstenerse para no acabar demasiado rápido.

—No puedo más… —susurró a su oído. Al fin se podía mover más rápido.

—Yo… tampoco… —respondía entre gemidos Ino.

No lo soportó más. Se apretó a ella, con el rostro oculto entre sus pechos, penetrando tan profundo como podía descargando todo su placer dentro de ella. Quedándose ahí unos breves instantes, los suficientes para que su respiración se normalizada.

—Eso fue… genial —dijo recostándose, acomodando su cabeza en una de las almohadas.

—S-sí… —respondió ella envolviéndose en una de las cobijas y acomodándose en el brazo que usaría de almohada por muchos años.

—Lo sabía… —ella levantó la mirada hacia donde adivinaba estaba el rostro de Sai—. He estado con otras mujeres antes y con ninguna se sintió tan bien.

—¡Sai!

—Es broma —rió y se abrazó a ella cuando le dio la espalda.

—Déjame, voy a dormir.

—¿Segura? —preguntó mordiendo su oreja.

La segunda ronda comenzaba y el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida, una que compartirían hasta el final de sus días.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 _Se acabó jeje._

 _Si les gustó dejen su like, su review, su favorite, fallow, dinero, Smartphone, y cualquier cosa de valor que tengan :3_

 _Nos leemos a la siguiente actualización…_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
